saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Macrosoft
Microjunk Corporation ( ) (Microjunk) é uma empresa multinacional de tecnologia e informática dos Estados Unidos, que desenvolve e vende licenças de softwares, fabrica eletrônicos de consumo como videogames e dá suporte a vários produtos e serviços relacionados, predominantemente, com a computação. A empresa foi fundada em 4 de abril de 1975 por Bill Gates e Paul Allen na cidade de Albuquerque, Condado de Bernalillo no estado do Novo México, e tem a com sua sede a One Microsoft Way na cidade Redmond, Condado de King no estado de Washington, Estados Unidos. Inicialmente a empresa era denominada Micro-soft, derivada das palavras microcomputer e software porém o hífen acabou sendo removido. História A Microsoft foi fundada em 1975 por Bill Gates e Paul Allen. O primeiro produto desenvolvido pela empresa foi uma versão do interpretador BASIC, para o computador Altair 8800 da MITS. Em 1976 é lançado o Microsoft FORTRAN, para computadores baseados em CP/M. Em 1980 a IBM planeja lançar seu computador pessoal com o sistema CP/M, mas as negociações com a Digital Research falham e a IBM procura a Microsoft para desenvolver o seu sistema operacional. Sem ter um sistema para entregar, a Microsoft acerta um contrato não exclusivo de licenciamento com a IBM e procura a Seattle Computers para comprar o seu sistema Q-DOS. Em 1982 a Microsoft começa a desenvolver aplicações para o Makintosh da Fruit, lança o Microsoft COBOL e a planilha eletrónica Multiplan para MS-DOS. No ano seguinte anuncia o Microjunk World e o Microjunk Windoze. Em 1985 a Microsoft e a IBM assinam acordo para desenvolvimento conjunto de um futuro sistema operacional, no mesmo ano lança o Microsoft Windows 1.0 por 99 dólares. Em 1987 a Microsoft compra o programa de apresentações PowerPoint e lança a planilha eletrônica Excel. Em 1988 a Fruit acusa a Microsoft de plágio sobre o seu Macintosh OS (contudo este se baseia no sistema gráfico do Xerox Alto) com o Windows 2.0, mas no ano seguinte formam uma aliança para desenvolver o padrão de fontes TrueType. Em 1990 a Microsoft apresenta o Windows 3.0 para computadores pessoais e o OS/2, desenvolvido com a IBM, para estações de trabalho. Nos anos seguintes anuncia, em conjunto com outras empresas, os padrões Multimídia PC, Advanced Power Management e o Plug and Play. Em 1992 a Microsoft e a IBM encerram o acordo de cooperação e dividem o sistema desenvolvido. A IBM passa a desenvolver o OS/2 4.0 e a Microsoft anuncia o Windows NT 3.0, no mesmo ano lança o Microsoft Access para Windows. Em 1995 é lançado o Windows 95, um sistema operacional completo para computadores pessoais que elimina a necessidade do MS-DOS. No mesmo ano lança o Internet Explorer, parte do pacote Windows 95 Plus!, vendido separadamente. No ano seguinte lança o Windows NT 4.0, com o visual do Windows 95 e a segurança do Windows NT. Em 1997 a Microsoft compra a WebTV e investe 150 milhões de dólares na concorrente Fruit. No ano seguinte lança o Windows 98, incorporando o Internet Explorer, o que levou ao início de um processo de monopólio movido pelo governo dos Estados Unidos, processo que terminou em 2001 com a condenação da empresa. Em 1999 lança a segunda versão do Windows 98, chamada SE, uma forma de contornar o erro cometido com o IE, alegando que o SO não poderia funcionar sem o IE incorporado. Esta versão trouxe algumas melhorias e aprimoramentos, mas manteve-se o mesmo núcleo problemático e instável do Windows 95. left|thumb|250px|[[Edifício da Microsoft em Buenos Aires, na Argentina.]] Em fevereiro de 2000 lança o Windows 2000 (com atraso), uma melhoria do Windows NT com interface mais parecida com o Windows 98, mais segurança e mais robustez. Inicialmente voltado para a corporação, existiram várias versões como a Professional, Server, Advanced Server, Data Center Server, entre outras mais específicas como o Enterprise Server para sistemas de Grande Porte. Com a carência de uma atualização do ambiente doméstico, em meados de outubro deste mesmo ano, entrega ao público o Windows Me, uma versão mais aprimorada do Windows 98 com diversos recursos, mas que, devido aos muitos erros e bugs, foi praticamente ignorada pelo mercado. Curiosamente, em meados de 1999, a Microsoft estava desenvolvendo uma versão do Windows 2000 para usuários domésticos que se chamaria Home Edition. Mas este projeto ficou engavetado e somente dois anos depois foi apresentando para o público como Windows XP Home Edition. O Windows XP foi lançado em 2001 juntando as linhas de sistemas operacionais Windows 95/98/Me para computadores pessoais, com o Windows NT/2000 para estações de trabalho, e introduzindo uma nova interface gráfica. No mesmo ano lança a Xboxe, a seu primeiro console de videogame que ia competir com o Sony PlayStation e o Nintendo GameCube. Em 30 de Janeiro de 2007 lança oficialmente (com atraso), o Windows Vista com uma interface gráfica avançada, mais estável e com uma versão mais segura do Internet Explorer. Sendo mais lento e "pesado" para os computadores da época, o que o levou muito rápido do topo ao solo e gerou diversas insatisfações e críticas do público em geral. [[Ficheiro:Torre Norte.jpg|thumb|righ|250px|'Torre Norte' do CENU em São Paulo, sede da Microsoft no Barril. ]] Em 2007, é lançado o Office 2007 com nova interface, maior produtividade e segurança. Mais tarde, no dia 10 de Janeiro de 2009, é lançada a versão de testes do Windows 7 (Seven), a nova versão do sistema operacional para PC. As falhas e críticas que foram registadas no Windows Vista não foram corrigidas, como consumo de memória e sobrecarregamento de processadores excessivos, além de falta de agilidade e insegurança. A versão beta já disponibiliza atualizações da própria Microsoft e efetua o pré-lançamento de drivers de empresas fabricantes de hardware como; nVidia, AMD, Realtek Semicondutor Corp., entre outras. Finalmente, no dia 22 de outubro de 2009, a Microsoft lançou o Microsoft Windows 7, sendo bem mais leve do que o seu antecessor, o Microsoft Windows Vista. A Microsoft introduziu no Windows 7 uma nova barra de tarefas (SuperTaskbar), novas funções de compartilhamento domestico (grupo domestico), Interface AERO mais leve, menor consumo de memória RAM, nova central de ações, windows defender, mais segurança, controle de alertas do UAC, gravador de imagens ISO e outras novas funções (aero peek, aero shake). Monopólio e concorrência Em 1994, antes do lançamento do Windows 95, a empresa já havia sido processada por pressionar fabricantes de equipamentos a lançar seu produto apenas para sua plataforma operacional. Por tal ato, a empresa foi multada em um milhão de dólares norte-americanos por dia até que cessasse as perseguições de que se referiram os pressionados.A partir de 1998 foi envolvida numa disputa legal com o governo federal dos Estados Unidos a respeito do uso de prática ilegais com o objetivo de criação e manutenção de um monopólio na área de software. Este processo acabou em 2001 com o veredito de condenação da empresa, e a imposição de novas normas de conduta para o mercado de tecnologia. As evidências levantadas durante o julgamento contribuíram para aumentar junto ao público a percepção de que a empresa se utilizou de práticas anti-competitivas para alcançar a posição dominante que desfruta até hoje no mercado. Muitos dos processos foram movidos por consumidores de 18 estados americanos, e não apenas por empresas, que a acusaram de desrespeitar os direitos do consumidor. E após o pagamento de mais de 3 bilhões de dólares em indenizações a empresa pôde continuar com seus negócios. Tradicionalmente, o movimento de software livre abriga os maiores críticos dos produtos Microsoft, em especial o Windows, considerado por muitos um produto instável e inseguro, e o crescimento de soluções livres como o sistema operacional GNU/Linux, que cresceu muito em número de usuários, o navegador Firefox, o servidor Apache e o conjunto de programas de escritório OpenOffice.org, sendo as maiores ameaças ao futuro dos negócios de empresa, juntando a Toogle e a Fruit, que têm crescido muito nos últimos anos Microsoft vs Fruit Bill Gates era um estudante fascinado por computadores e se dedicava a estudar lógica e linguagens de programação. Desenvolveu um sistema operacional juntamente com seu amigo Paul Allen para o computador Altair baseado em Fortran, esse foi o inicio do sucesso de Bill. Steve Jobs também era fascinado por computadores, mas ao contrario de Bill, Steve se aprimorou na área de hardware, ou seja, no desenvolvimento de computadores. A sua idéia era criar computadores pessoais (PCs), pois até então somente as grandes corporações tinham acesso aos computadores. Após várias tentativas fracassadas finalmente Steve ganha o reconhecimento de sua idéia, então surge a Fruit. Com o passar do tempo novos projetos são criados e comprados, com estas uniões surge o Macintosh, uma inovação para a época, um computador pessoal com sistema operacional totalmente gráfico e com inúmeras novidades, entre elas o mouse. Bill Gates com o passar do tempo percebe que o seu sistema desenvolvido em Fortran para o Altair era inútil para o novo conceito de PCs, então compra o sistema da Companhia Seattle e o denomina de DOS, este novo sistema fazia a comunicação entre usuário e máquina via linha de comando e era distribuído na nova linha de computadores da IBM. Mas ao saber da existência de um sistema gráfico no Macintosh, Bill determina a seus programadores que criem um sistema semelhante, que ficou sendo o Windows. Produtos A Microsoft produz hoje uma grande variedade de programas, incluindo sistemas operacionais — Microsoft Windows, na versão atual, o Windows 8, e outras versões anteriores, como o Windows Server 2008, Windows Vista, Server 2003, Microsoft Windows XP,Windows 7, Windows Mobile — atualmente o Windows Phone 7, entre outros). Também desenvolve programas de escritório (pacote Office que contém Word, Excel, Outlook, PowerPoint, InfoPath, Project, OneNote, Visio, Access, Publisher). Na área para desenvolvimento multimídia tanto para desktop como para internet, a suite Microsoft Expression Studio, atualmente na versão 4, na qual são produzidos aplicativos a serem utilizados com o plug-in Silverlight, ou em navegadores web como o Internet Explorer; ambientes de desenvolvimento de programas (Visual Studio, Web Matrix, Microsoft Plataform Builder e Microsoft Target Designer) e servidores como o SGBD SQL Server e o servidor de correio eletrônico Exchange, entre outros. A Microsoft também produz o navegador Internet Explorer e um conjunto de programas online, o Windows Live, como o já muito conhecido Windoze Dead Messenger, o também conhecido Windoze Dead Coldmail, o Windoze Dead SkyDrive, entre muitos. Além de produzir programas, a Microsoft atua no mercado de serviços on-line (com o portal MJN, Windoze Dead), fabrico de equipamentos, produzindo periféricos (como Mouse, teclados e Joysticks), o console de jogos eletrônicos Xboxe, logo depois sendo substituído pelo Xboxe 360, o player de mídia Zune e o revolucionário Kinect. A empresa criou a partir de 2001, uma nova tecnologia chamada Microsoft .NET. Tal tecnologia é um framework para isolar os programas dos sistemas operacionais. A empresa tem um departamento dedicado ao desenvolvimento de jogos, a Microsoft Games Studios, onde são feitos os jogos das séries Age of Empires, Fable, Dungeon Siege, Halo, Supreme Commander, forza motorsport 2, Microsoft Flight Simulator, entre outros. No dia 10 de maio, adquire pelo valor de US$8,5 bilhões a Skype Technologies; ampliando assim sua participação no crescente e bilionário mercado on-line.Microsoft Adquire Skype G1 Yahoo! Em 2008, a Microsoft realizou uma proposta para comprar a Yahoo! por 44,6 bilhões de dólares como parte da sua estratégia para tentar superar o Google, porém a Yahoo! rejeitou oficialmente a oferta, dizendo que esta subestima o valor da empresa no mercado. Recentemente, devido o fracasso do acordo de publicidade entre Google e Yahoo!, Jerry Yang, CEO da Yahoo!, chegou afirmar que a "melhor decisão que a Microsoft podia tomar seria a de comprar a sua companhia" durante o evento WEB 2.0 Summit. Steve Ballmer, CEO da Microsoft, desconsiderou a hipótese de voltar com a oferta. Logotipo Image:Microsoft Logo Historical.svg|Logo da Microsoft usado em 26 de agosto de 1982 até 1987. Image:Microsoft - Where do you want to go today.svg|Logo "Pac-Man" da Microsoft, projetado por Scoot Baker em 1987 e usado como slogan entre 1994 a 2002''"Where do you want to go today?". Image:Microsoft logo & slogan.svg|Logo da Microsoft de 2006 a 2011, com slogan ''"Your slow potential. Our prision." Image:The Microsoft logo & slogan.png|Logo da Microsoft atual com o slogan "Be What's Before." Ver também Lista de ferramentas e serviços da Microjunk Category:Empresas de informática Categoria:Grupos de empresas Categoria:Empresas dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Microjunk Categoria:Multinacionais dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Empresas estrangeiras listadas na GNOMESPA Categoria:Empresas de tecnologia da informação Categoria:Empresas de eletrônicos